


Voice to Text

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Akiteru tries sexting. He's hilariously terrible at it.





	Voice to Text

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hibari_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_chan/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2. Quote prompt was "dirty talk please don't get mad."
> 
> I love this terrible pairing so much, and also love how distressed Tsukishima would be over his brother hooking up with Tanaka's flashy sister.

Saeko bursts out laughing; she tries not to but she can't help it. Across the low table, Nishinoya and Ryu both look up from blowing on their udon bowls to look at her. Saeko can feel both of their eyes on her, but she goes on texting like nothing happened. She doesn't really care what they think and honestly Ryu might even approve, but Saeko doesn't think it's the best idea to talk about sexy texting with her baby bro.

[o yea???] she texts back, trying not to reread Akiteru's previous texts or she'll just lose it again. [what else r u gonna do to me?]

The "he's typing" dots appear, disappear, and reappear. Saeko finds it entirely adorable that Akiteru is putting this much effort into what ought to be stupid banter texts, just like she finds it adorable that he's trying so hard to "dirty talk," if you can even call it that, when it's clearly not his thing even a little. He's way too good a guy for that, and that's what Saeko is trying hardest not to think about, because probably she shouldn't be fooling around with such a nice guy. This thing is supposed to be casual and light, making out in his car and him pressed against her on the back of her bike, both of them damp from summer.

[Of course I'll pin you down, you fucking slut] appears, making Saeko blink in surprise, followed by [dirty talk please don't get mad].

"Oh no," Saeko whispers. She isn't sure what her face is doing but Nishinoya and Ryu are both staring at her openly now. She bites her lower lip hard to try and keep from laughing, but this idiot is typing with proper punctuation and spelling and more "he's typing" dots are blinking at the bottom.

[you're not a slut your an independent woman who can make her own choices and I will not judge] and then, and this is really the last straw, he corrects [You're*].

Saeko snorts so loud it almost hurts, and it's like a dam breaking, starting her laughing so hard she ends up pounding the table.

"What is going ON?" Ryu demands, making a grab for her phone. Saeko holds it up, out of reach, even though she's still laughing.

"It's Tsukishima-san," Nishinoya says, sly. "Riiiight?"

"Oh gross," Tanaka says, snatching his hand back like Saeko's phone is a spider. "Sis, it's totally against the bro code for you to bang my kouhai's older brother."

"He's trying to chat me up and it's _terrible_ ," Saeko tells them, which is basically the truth, sanitized. She gets up, rubbing her palm roughly on the top of her brother's shaved head. "I'm gonna put him out of his misery."

"Uh, don't kill him either!" Tanaka calls after her as she heads down the hallway. Whatever scuffle he and Nishinoya are having after that, it's muffled after Saeko closes her bedroom door.

Before she can talk herself out of it, Saeko hits the icon to call Akiteru instead, then sits on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. Half the polish on her toes has flaked off, and she should really get a pedicure, if she can talk any of the girls from work into going with her to the cheap place.

"Hello?" Akiteru answers the phone, sounding surprised. "Sorry about that text! I was just…well, I don't really ever…ehhh…"

"No kidding," she chuckles. "You don't have to do that kind of stuff for me."

"I don't have to?" Akiteru asks, sounding guarded. "Or I shouldn't?"

Saeko thinks before answering, wiggling her toes, because there's a lot of things here that both of them shouldn't and somehow still are doing. "I don't mind that it's not your thing, is what I'm saying. You don't have to try and act like whatever kind of guy that was."

"I can try different stuff!" Akiteru protests. "That's why being with you is fun, because I try things I haven't done before. But typing that sort of stuff was…yeah, I was terrible."

"I remember you said some interesting stuff when I was at your place last weekend," Saeko says, stretching out on her back across her futon. "Could it be that saying it out loud is easier than writing it down?"

"I…I mean, you were right there, and…ehh," Akiteru must be shifting around, rustling clear through the phone connection. "I could try it? I'm not…opposed."

"Do your worst, champ," Saeko encourages, dragging fingertips lightly across her stomach where her crop top rides up. Even if Akiteru is also terrible at this, it'll probably be cute. They can work on it. "I'm all ears."


End file.
